


On the Run

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 27. On the RunBarkspawn doesn't like to be separated from Elissa and looks to Alistair to keep her safe.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 3





	On the Run

It was hard to believe there was a time before the Blight. A time when they weren't constantly on the run and fighting for their lives against evil forces. Barkspawn could scarcely remember it, but he longed for the days he and Elissa would play freely and laughed openly. They had always been together for everything. Through the good and bad times Barkspawn always stood by Elissa's side and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Denerim burns in the background as the Wardens and their army come in and rout the darkspawn that have ravaged the city. They fight back wave after wave of darkspawn until they finally broke through the hoard and managed to get to the gates. The senior Warden, Riordan, advised Elissa to take Alistair and no more than two others to take into the city to Fort Drakon. 

Barkspawn walked along with Elissa, ready to follow her right into the clutches of the archedemon if necessary, if she asked it of him he'd do it, but she didn't ask him. "Stay with the others, Barkspawn." The hound cocked his head to the side in confusion, surely Elissa wouldn't want to fight in the battle without him. Elissa gathered the party she would take with her and Barkspawn moved to follow but Elissa turned quickly and rose her hand to stop her faithful companion. Barkspawn whined at Elissa, begging her to let him follow her. "Barkspawn," Elissa sighed tiredly her eyes misting over in unshed tears, "I need you to stay here and help defend the gates. Okay?" Barkspawn whined and nervously looked back and forth between her and the gates where the others stood.

Finally he stood before Elissa and barked once to tell her he would do as she says, even if he didn't like it. Elissa smiled at him. "You be good, you hear?" He couldn't help the whines and grumbles that came tumbling out, he couldn't help but think that her words sounded like goodbyes. Elissa wrapped her arms around Barkspawn's neck and she kissed him on his snout. She then stepped away and turned her back away from him and towards the small party she had chose to go with her.

Alistair walked up to Elissa said something to her, he held her hand as he did, Alistair had been the most serious and grave than Barkspawn had ever seen him before. After Alistair had said his piece Elissa went on to the next companion. Barkspawn whined and Alistair turned his head toward the hound. He implored Alistair with only his eyes, silently asking the man to look after Elissa since Barkspawn couldn't be there for her. They stared at each other for a moment and Alistair nodded and approached the hound, he kneeled down to scratch behind Barkspawn's ears. "Don't worry," Alistair whispered, "Elissa will come back. I'd stake my life on it." There was meaning behind Alistair's words that Barkspawn didn't fully understand, but he knew Alistair would do everything he could to protect Elissa. The hound barked his thanks and Alistair gave him one last pat before he left.

Barkspawn watched Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana march deeper into Denerim. His gaze stayed on Elissa's back until she vanished in the crowd of cheering soldiers. He hopped this would be the last time Elissa was on the run. From behind Barkspawn heard a shout, "More darkspawn are coming through the gate! To arms!" The war hound got into position and didn't allow even a single blighted darkspawn get past him.


End file.
